Five nights at Overwatch
by randomguy00
Summary: When Tracer and Genji are sent on a recon mission they find an old storage space for Freddy Fazbears pizzeria.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the overwatch HQ teams of two were sent out to explore the area around the HQ. Among those two was Tracer and Genji. "Tracer can you please slow down!" Genji pleaded. "Maybe you should go faster!" she cheerfully said. "Why did I have to get her?!" he thought to himself. Genji couldn't help but smirk at this young girl's amount of energy. They walked around the perimeter of the HQ fencing. "Why don't we go outside?" Tracer asked him. "Because that's not our job." Genji replied. "Please Genji please." she pleaded like a child wanting a new toy. "Fine but not too far." "YAY!" she exclaimed jumping into the air.

As Genji and Tracer walked a few miles out from their course, they eventually found themselves in a dense forest. "I think we should head back now." Genji said as they walked through the forest. "Ooh whats this?" she said as she skipped over to a metallic door in the forest. Though the door was quite rusted it had the words: do not enter! Private Property Trespassing. "Tracer we should go back." Genji said after reading the sign. "Why?" she asked. "Well for one thing we may be trespassing o someone else's property."

"Oh please that signs been there for decades the owners have already abandoned it." she argued. "You don't know that they could come here often but not take care of this place."

"Oh pish-posh now love will ya help me open this lock with that large sword of yours."

"No."

"Fine." she said as she shot the rusted lock so it broke apart. "Tracer wait!" Genji warned, but it was too late as she already ran in there. "Ugh this girl, always getting herself into trouble like this." he muttered to himself. "Tracer! Where are you?!" he yelled into the darkness. "Really, I have to go find her through all this garbage." he muttered. "Tracer!" he yelled. He continued down the storage space, with his night vision illuminating the darkness. He found her orange goggles a little ways down the storage space. "Tracer! This isn't funny, come out." After no response he picked up her goggles and continued down the storage space. He looked to the side as he walked down the space, he saw various molding relics of the 1980s such as old arcade machines, and various costumes. He walked up to what appeared to be a cartoonish bear. It had pink plastic blush cheeks and long eyelashes making it look almost feminine. "Interesting looking bear." he said to himself. Suddenly he heard a crash from behind him, he slowly turned around. "Tracer! Was that you?" He yelled into the darkness. Hearing no response again, he walked over to the source of the sound. He found a box of plastic masks of a bunny, a chicken, a cartoonish boy, and a paper-plate doll. Genji searched the box and found nothing note-worthy. Behind him rose a bear animatronic head, Genji heard a metallic breath behind him. He turned around to face the being behind, but saw nothing. "Hm, I must be imagining things." Genji said as he turned around the bear jumped out at him. "AHH!" he screamed as he punched it in the face. "ugh." grunted the animatronic as it went flying backwards. Genji pulled out his sword to finish it off hen he heard it say. "No it just me love just me." said Tracer as she pulled off the mask revealing Tracer beneath it. "Oh Tracer thank god it was you." he said helping her up. "Why'd you do that?" Genji asked Tracer as they walked together through the storage space. "I'd thought it'd be funny." Tracer said now with a light bruise on her cheek. "Such a childish answer, but that's Tracer." Genji thought to himself. "I think it's time to go back to the HQ." Genji said. "NO not yet!" Tracer whined. "Why should we stay Tracer?" asked Genji. "Cause love there's so much more to explore." Tracer replied. "C'mon Tracer we're already late enough as it is. We need to go." "UGH FIne." Tracer said looking disappointed. As they left the Toy bear opened his eyes and moved his mouth, behind him a pirate fox's eyes rolled back into place.

After anther few hours walking they finally made it back to the overwatch HQ. As Tracer and Genji walked inside, totally unbeknownst to what they've just started.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night Tracer and Genji slept in their own rooms like everyone else...

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"What the." Genji muttered looking around. He eventually found the scream coming from Tracer's room. He knocked on the door. "Tracer you okay?" he asked. A few seconds later Tracer opened the door. "Oh yes love did I worry you? If I did I'm sorry I was just watching this horror movie, and it just made me scream."

"Oh okay goodnight." Genji said returning to his own room for the night. But then in the middle of the night he felt something bumping into him. He awoke turning on his night vision to see one of the animatronics they found right in front of him. It was a blue bunny thing staring at him with it's plastic eyes, but for some reason he felt like it actually had a soul in it judging what he was from head to toe. Then it stuck it's face in front of his, it then slowly rose a hand to it's own face grabbing on to it and pulling it off. Underneath its mask was a rusty endoskeleton. It then put it's face back on and walked away. "What the hell?" he thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Sorry for not putting in more chapters, it's just that I didn't know where to take the story off from the last chapter. So let's get on with the story!

After the animatronic walked away Genji silently followed it. The animatronic walked through the halls until it found a door. It raised it's clenched fists and banged onto the door. The door then opened... it was 76. "Who the hel is there." Soldier 76 grumbled rubbing his eyes. The animatronic grabbed him by the neck. "Ack!" Soldier 76 punched the animatronic's didn't affect it, despite being worn and brittle it was surprisingly strong. Soldier 76 then passed out from lack of air. The animatronic let 76 go and started to drag him. "STOP!" Genji said pulling out his sword. The animatronic payed no attention to Genji and just dragged him across the ground. Then two more animatronics appeared, one a chicken, ad one a bear. The animatronics seemed to share each one a look, then the bunny dragged 76 past them and the two other animatronics walked to each room. the bear stopped at Tracer's room, blankly stared at the door.

Animatronic POV

Pain...They deserve this...They deserve my pain...They deserve...Deserve...Find them...Kill them...Stuff them... Make them see...My eyes...My life...My...My

Overwatch POV

Genji saw the bear holding Tracer by the neck. "No! not another one!" Genji screamed in his mind. He ran as fast as he could sword drawn he swung. The bear bit down on the sword shattering it into pieces. "What?!" Tracer looked down at him her eyes watering in pain trying to get free. With one squeeze Genji heard the cracking of bones and Tracer's body went limp. "NO!" The bear then dropped her body on the floor and turned to Genji. Genji's system got hacked as the bear stared deep into his mask. Then text appeared on his screen. "Why are you so compassionate for these people when they did this to you? After everyone lied to you, After everyone hurt you? Why" the text read. "Why? I'm not the same as you." Genji said to the bear. "Because I have faith, and I'm NOT A MONSTER LIKE YOU!" Genji screamed throwing a punch. The animatronic didn't flinch at the punch. Then more text appeared. "YOU ARE A DISGRACE YOU ARE ... YOU ARE ... ARE THE REAL MONSTER!" The animatronic pulled Genji in close and bit down on his head. Genji could feel the jaws pressin down on his skull. Genji struggled against the animatronic's head lock. More text appeared. "How does it feel to have everything taken from you?!" Genji could start feeling the jaws pressing down further into his skull. "AGH!" Then in one snap the animatronics jaw burst part of his head open, but it suddenly stopped. In his final moments as the sun rose the animatronics left the building and back into the woods then he blacked out.

A few days later... Genji as a spirit viewed his own funeral. He then heard a crying, it wasn't on of the mournful but a separate person. He then saw a little boy sobbing under a tree. Curious Genji approached the boy. "Hey why are you so sad?" Genji asked but immediately regretted it since the boy wouldn't notice him. But to his disbelief the boy turned to him. "What do you want?" asked the sobbing boy. "I don't know, just to see why you are crying."  
"Well I'm dead, and everyone I ever knew lied to me, even my best friend." the boy sobbed. "Who was your best friend?"  
"His name was Fredbear he followed me everywhere and told me he'd keep me safe, and he never then someone I didn't know said they'd rebuild me." Genji then realized about what the animatronic said. "Are you the one who possessed an animatronic?"  
"No I haunted Fredbear's body then killed the other's that caused me to be like this."  
"So you caused the other animatronic's actions?"  
"Well in a way yes...You might as well continue to the afterlife or you'd be stuck here to be a ghost or something. I never knew I just kinda clung to what killed me, that being my brother." The boy started to tear up. "Well goodbye." the boy waved goodbye as one of his teardrops hit the ground. His image faded away with the wind. Genji sat under the tree and let himself be carried on to the next life.


End file.
